wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kite
Page is incomplete A Knight played by Greg Schram in Graduation Day (Advanced Camp 2007). Character Sheet Kite Age: 13 Jacob Landau You were born and raised in the small town of Pine Valley, Pennsylvania, born to wealthy and distant parents. As a child, you were diagnosed with Fredericksen’s Disorder, a mental disorder similar to ADD, with an added psychosis that caused you to daydream with the same intensity that most kids dreamed in regular dreams. As long as you could remember, you would be waiting in the car, and trolls would peer in through the window, or walking home by yourself you would start to fly along the road. Life was wonderful. You spent the days running with magical creatures in the woods behind your house. You were a hero of your magical world, fighting off dragons and giants and protecting the weak. When you were 7, your parents took you to a doctor. You were put on a series of powerful medications, and after a little while, you stopped seeing all the magical things in the world. And after that, you forgot that you had ever seen them at all. Your parents were happy that you no longer embarrassed them at parties, and when you slept, you had no dreams. One day, you were out in your front yard flying a kite. Flying kites was the only thing you truly enjoyed doing, it made you feel like you were yourself again. And as you looked up, you felt something stirring in the back of your mind. You were dreaming again. Visions flashed over your mind. You saw yourself, as a Kite, and you saw that your string had been cut, and the winds were carrying you out to the sea. You needed an anchor, something to hold you to a certain spot. Lightning struck, and this time it was real. You held a sword in your hand. You knew that Magic couldn’t just be in your mind, but as long as you didn’t have a home, you would never be able to ground yourself. So you ran from your house to find a home. At first you were scared, but two days later, after traveling through the towns around your home, you were found by men from the Order of the Tree. You went to the Veiled Chapel in Arizona, a monastery that housed the Book of Names. The Book of Names held the shadow name of every Dark Knight living in the world, and it was your monastery’s job to train warriors to combat these fallen warriors. Over the past year, you have made good friends with Orlando, a stalwart young knight, and Scarecrow, an excitable and adventurous hero. However, after only one year, the unthinkable happened. The Trials of the Veiled Knights Graduation Day You have spent the past year at the Academy. You have made friends with the new students, and this place feels more like home than the monastery did. You have finally found a place where you can dream, and no one here makes fun of you for your rampant idealism and innocent soul. You are still best friends with Orlando and Scarecrow, and are truly free to fly wherever your mind takes you. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse